


Daddy's cash doesn't make the boy

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad boy Esteban, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Step-father Checo cause I love how he babies Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Where Lance is a lovely student who was almost mugged when he was walking home.Almost, because Esteban saved him. And that was the beginning of something wonderful.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Daddy's cash doesn't make the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is an idea I wanted to write for a while but didn't know which ship should feature. Till I got crushed by these lovely underrated guys. 
> 
> Hope you like it^^

—Look who's coming! Daddy's little boy.

Lance lowered his head and continued at a fast pace.

He was leaving the school after finishing his schedule, and now he had to worry about not being caught by the group of bullies that every Wednesday, when no one could pick him up, harassed him. But this time things were starting to get scary, because he was already a few blocks away from his house and the four boys were still after him.

Until he met one of them in front of him.

—What's up? Are you afraid? Here you don't have a daddy to save you.- Alex said, laughing and looking up at him, making the most out of the small but noticeable difference in height.

—I don't want any trouble.

—Then you'll come with us,- said Carlos behind his back, -we're short of money and you'll give it to us.

—I haven't got much, I swear. I spent it on lunch.- Alex didn't like what he heard and grabbed him from the lapels of his blazer.

—Then you can start off by giving us that nice briefcase.- He threatened, while Charles came over ready to take it away.

—He's not going to give you anything.

The four heads turned to see who had said that. Lance still had his eyes closed.

—Esteban this is none of your business, go to hell.- said Lando.

—Come over here and repeat it, you cock! 

Alex let Lance go in order to approach him, but Charles stopped him. Knowing Esteban, he knew they could get in real trouble. Lando also resigned.

—Now, now. You better not leave your bodyguard out of sight, we'll come back for you!- said to Lance while running away.

Esteban saw Lance was fine, so he started leaving.

—Hey wait! -The younger one called, still startled for what happened.

—You don't owe me anything, kid. Go home,- he said turning around to retrieve his motorcycle and go on his way. But Lance insisted.

—What's your name?

—Esteban Ocon. And you, kid?

—Lance. And don't call me kid, you don't look much older.

—Okay, Lance.

—Thanks a lot, I didn't know what to do. They... They usually harass me every time my dad can't pick me up.

—Do you live nearby ?

— Ten blocks down that way,- he said, pointing to the road.

—If this baby doesn't scare you, I'll give you a ride.

Lance smiled relieved and nodded. Esteban handed him his helmet, they got on the moto and a few minutes later Lance pointed his home.

—Woah, beautiful- he said , trying not to look intimidated in front of the huge residence his new friend had.

—Thank you, I don't know how many thanks I've already said but... You really saved me.

—It's not a problem, It's not that far from where I live.

—All right. I didn't want to have wasted your time,- he said, shaking and fixing his hair after returning his helmet. Esteban watched him dazzled by his beauty.

—Hey, just for safety... Would you like me to bring you home when your father can't? To avoid those guys.

—Are you sure? Could you do that?

—Sure. As I said, I live nearby. —The younger's eyes glowed.

— In that case, I'd love to. Wednesdays and Thursdays at three.

—See you tomorrow then.

—-See you tomorrow, Steb.- He blushed at the nickname and waved goodbye, leaving quickly.

Lance still couldn't believe his luck. The bravest, kindest and most attractive boy he had ever seen had just saved him, and arranged to meet him the next day. He hoped to get to know him better, as he was the first person who proved to have good intentions towards him.

He entered his house, surprised to find his stepfather there. His father's new husband, Sergio, was preparing lunch on the counter by the window, and Lance wasn't sure if he had seen his exchange with Esteban.

However, the Mexican didn't ask him about it, he just greeted him and asked if he wanted to eat something, to which he replied that he had already done so at school. 

A similar exchange to the one they would have every week.

Lance was still not used to spending time alone with Sergio. Not because he disliked him, but because none of them were talkative, they did not interact much so that things wouldn't get awkward.

Later, his father arrived and started talking to him... and then he knew that Sergio had seen them. And went ahead with the gossip.

—Hey son, who is the boy who brought you here today? - asked casually.

—It's Esteban, a friend. I think.

—You think?

—I hardly know him. -He was always very honest with his father. He trusted him a lot.

—And you got on a motorcycle of someone you don't know? —Lawrence arched an eyebrow.

—That someone saved me from a herd raid.

—What?!

—Just a couple of dudes that are always around the school. They are not criminals or anything but... today they wanted my stuff. The thing is that Esteban got in and sent them off. He was nice to me... Without even knowing my name or where I lived,- he added, so that the man would understand. He saw that his father's severe gaze relaxed.

—Still. Be careful if you are going to continue seeing him.

—Yes, he offered to bring me tomorrow, so that nothing like today would happen to me.

—All right. But I want you to call Checo when you leave school and when you're on your way, okay?

Lance nodded and left.

*******

Three weeks had already passed. Esteban and Lance had come close and spent considerable time talking on the phone, and going to the park or the bookstore after Lance finished his school day.

The lad loved having such a great friend. Esteban, despite his bad boy appearance, was funny, intellectual, and liked tennis and motorbikes as much as he did.

One night, his father suggested inviting him to dinner. The man was happy about his son's new friendship and wanted to meet the young man who had gained Lance's trust unusually quickly.

So the next Thursday, after hanging out and before heading to the Stroll residence, Lance told him about it.

—Hey Steb, you got something to do?

—I was going to get something to eat. I haven't had anything in my stomach since morning... what for?

—Actually, I wanted to invite you to my house for dinner.- Esteban froze.

—Oh... I don't think that's a good idea.- Lance frowned.

—But you said you were hungry. Besides, I never repayed you for saving me and bringing me home.

—No. Did you hear? If I saved you it was because you needed it. Not because I needed your money nor your food. I'm not your employee.

—That's not what I meant. I'm sorry.

—Get in.

—Please, Esteban, I didn't mean to...

—I don't have any time left, Lance. Either you get in or I'll leave you stranded.

Lance swallowed hard and did as he was told. As soon as he realised it, he was left at the door of his house watching as the moto accelerated in the opposite direction, speeding away.

*******

The first thing Esteban did when he arrived at the flat he shared with his friend Daniel was to punch the wall, make himself a cup of tea and tell his mate what had happened. Dan understood what was going on, and that was that Esteban had not felt offended or anything, but he got scared and played it defensive, but then feeling extremely sorry for how things turned out.

—Hey, you know it's my duty as a friend to tell you that you screwed up if necessary... And today you screwed up.

—I know but... I just can't, Dan. You haven't seen that house. His father! I googled his dad and the guy could be a fucking duke.

—You knew he had money.

—But not that much! They really look like royalty, and I came to that house on a used old motorbike.

—Hey, buddy, since when do you get intimidated by rich people? 

—I'm not intimidated, it's just... I don't know. I don't even know why I approached Lance in the first place.

—I think you do know that. I'm sure he's handsome.

—Yeah, he is.

— Okay, so what are you waiting for? I doubt he cares that you're not rich. He wouldn't have got on that ugly bike if he cared.- Esteban laughed, but his face went dark again.

—Even if he didn't care about my condition, what do you think he'd think of my trial?

—Oh, Esteban...

—Tell me! Would you date someone who has a history of violence?

—Hey...

—Or would you let your precious son do it?

—You know you're not a criminal. You just defended me. Just like you did for him.

—I doubt his family will see it that way. 

—If they don't, that's their problem. Lance is not like Max. He appreciates what you did for him.

—After today, I doubt he appreciates me very much.

— Go get him like you always do. And apologize. Show you have some manners. And tell him about the trial.

—I'll think about it.

* ******

—I don't know what's wrong with him, Sergio! He doesn't want to talk to me,- said the worried father. Sergio poured him a cup of tea and patted him on the back with love.

—Did you do something to him? Did you say something about his friend?

—No, only that he should invite him to dinner if he trusts him that much. And today he came like crazy, I think he was even crying. Checo, he never cries!

—Maybe it has something to do with that boy...

— Do you think the bastard did something to my son?- Sergio shrugged his shoulders. —Do you think you could talk to him?

—Do you think he would listen to me?

—I don't know, but maybe it's time for you two to talk more and bond. Plus, you understand a bit more about suburban life.

—Suburban? Poverty you mean?- said Sergio.

—Hey, you weren't that poor!- said the older man angrily. Sergio giggled and kissed him.

—I know, cariño. I'll see what I can do.

He answered before going up to the floor where his stepson was. Once there, he knocked on the door.

—I'm fine, get out.

—Lance, I want to ask you something,- said the Mexican from the other side of the door.

—I don't want to talk to anyone. Tell Dad I'm fine.

—Please, open up. It is important. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just want you to listen to me.

Seconds later the door opened, showing a haggard Lance. His eyes were swollen and showed stress and tears.

—What do you need?

—Oh, _m'ijo_ ,- said Sergio almost without realizing it.

He gave him a little hug and Lance let him in. They sat, face to face and the older one started.

—Look, I know you're like this because of that boy.

—Ugh please Sergio... Not now.

—I just want to know if he did anything to you. I want you to understand that nobody has the right to offend you and if…- Lance almost jumped out of his bed.

—What? No! Esteban didn't do anything to me...

—Esteban is our boy then?

—Yeah. He's a boy I met out of school, he's a year or two older than me, I think. He defended me when some guys tried to assault me.

—Yes, your father told me about that. So, you're friends?

—I think so, he brought me here a couple of times so they wouldn't attack me again but when I tried to invite him to dinner tonight... I don't know. Things got out of control. He told me that he doesn't need my money, that he's not an employee, and things like that. But I didn't want to offend him, Checo I swear. I'm not that kind of rich kid,- he said. His eyes filled with tears again. —I screwed up with the only person who really showed any interest in me.

The Mexican then realized that it wasn't just a fight with a _friend_.

—Don't say that. Look, maybe he just felt intimidated. You may not believe me but it wasn't easy for me to engage to your father. All his friends and even people I thought I could trust called me a gold digger, a whore, a climber... I didn't know what to do. But soon I focused on my happiness and managed to adapt to this new life with both of you.

—But that's different. You and Dad... Are a couple.

—Oh. So you don't like the young man? You don't want to be a thing?

—I don't know. Maybe I do.- he confessed. 

—I figured it out. You must fix things then.

—And what do you think I should do?

—Invite him again, not here. Somewhere else. Maybe a taco shop. Talk to him and show him what matters the most is what you have in common.

*******

Lance's body was invaded by a wave of relief when he saw Esteban there the next day.

—Hello Esteban, I...—But the tallest one interrupted him.

—Lance, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.

—We're fine. I also owe you an apology for having offended you.

—It's just that... I've had bad experiences with rich kids.- said and turned around to unhook the motorcycle. Lance reached for his arm and turned him over to look him in the eyes.

—I'm not like them and you know it,- Lance said. 

—I don't know you that much.

—But I want you to.

—Lance...

—Why don't we go to your house? Or the park? We can have lunch wherever you want.- Esteban didn't want to get involved any more, but he couldn't handle that puppy dog look.

—Okay.

They went to a fast food shop, where Esteban bought the food while Lance decided to wait for him under one of the biggest trees in the park. Once there, they had lunch and laughed as they were used to, to the relief of both of them.

—I didn't need to be invited,- said Lance after throwing out the rubbish and sitting down next to him again.

—It's the least I can do after the way I treated you.

—Don't worry. I've been told worse.

—You don't deserve it,- he said, clenching his fists unconsciously. Lance noticed it and with some hesitation he took one of them, opening it so that it was no longer tense. 

—It's an unfair world. You get used to it.

—I know.

Lance lied down on the grass, his head resting on Esteban's thigh, and he ran his fingers through the beautiful black hair.

—Do you have a girlfriend, Steb?

—No. Do you?

—I'm gay.

—Oh. Boyfriend then?- he continued with the caresses. Lance closed his eyes.

—No.

—That's strange. It's not every day you find a pretty boy with money without a partner.

—Without a partner, without friends... I'm a loser, Esteban. I'm still surprised that you talk to me.

—If you're a loser, I'm a jerk or what?

—No. You're great. Or do you think that I hang out with useless people?- he said opening his eyes with a chuckle. —You're the best guy I've ever met. I'm glad I was almost mugged.

—Lance... I need to tell you something.

Esteban tried, he really did… but he could only focus on how precious the other one was, and how he looked at him with a warmth he had never seen in other eyes... No. He couldn't tell him about the Max thing. He couldn't and didn't want to see the illusion and affection disappear from the boy's face.

—Yes...?— the youngest boy's eyes were shining, and the hair between his fingers felt like silk.

—I like you a lot.

The younger boy's smile only got bigger. 

—And I like you too, but that's obvious.

—It didn't seem obvious to me. I was afraid that you would reject me.

—Why would I?

—Because you're from another level and I... I don't know.- Lance remembered the words of Checo.

—We can take it one step at a time, okay? Let's go to my house, we can watch a movie or something.

—Will your family be there?

—No. Would that be a problem?

—Of course not. It's just that... You said it. One step at the time..

*******

The young lads had decided to go to Lance's house to spend the rest of the afternoon. They were in the boy's room, huddled together and concentrating on what was on the screen, until Esteban's phone rang. Esteban, without moving from the comfortable hold Lance had on him, answered the call.

—Hello, Dan.

"Where are you, buddy?" Lance heard on the other side.

—At Lance's house, followed your advice.

"Haha I told you he'd take it easy on Max if you told him right! And you were afraid…" The younger felt his partner shiver.

—Fuck, I have to go, Daniel. I'll go home later.

"What? Oh God you still don't tell him…"

And he desperately hung up , drawing the attention of a curious Lance that looked at him with a scowl.

—Who is Max?

—It's not the time to talk about it, ok?

—I think it is. 

That's when they heard noises at the bottom of the house.

—There's someone.

—It must be my stepfather. Don't worry, he never comes up to my room.

—Sure? I can leave if you want.

—Why would you leave? What do you have against my family? Who's Max? I'm too confused, Esteban. I need you to answer me.

—I don't have anything against your family, it's just that maybe it would be better to stay away from them. 

—You mean that I can't tell them about you?

—It's best for both of us! Your family would never accept me. They would kill us if they found out.

—They don't care that you are not rich, they know that! Ugh you know what? Leave. You better go.

—Lance, it's not that. It's not what you think.

—Then why? 

Esteban didn't know what to do, his movements were hesitant and Lance wouldn't back down... Oh, damn him.

—Answer me, Esteban. Either you tell me who Max is or get the hell out of my house.

—Max Verstappen is the guy who reported me.

—W-What? -Of all the things he expected to hear -a relative, a lover, a mobster- Max Verstappen was the craziest of all. —Verstappen?

—I see you do know him, I knew it.

—Met him once, at a party. My father is friends with his but he hates me. What happened?

—He was dating my friend Daniel. He was just another brat with money, who hurt him a lot. The day Dan came crying to my house because he cheated on him, I went to his school and beat him up. The following week I received a police report saying I was accused of injuries and a premeditated attack. 

—Oh God!

—They didn't send me to prison because of my age, but my parents threw me out of the house because of the dishonour, and because I made them lose a lot of money in the trial. Dan's family took me in and when we finished school we moved in together. But my background marked me.

*******

Sergio had returned early from work, and was surprised to see the old motorbike parked at the door.

Although he had no need to work, he loved to start small businesses, which operated on a low profit margin but kept him entertained while the family boss carried his own business.

He was preparing some snacks, when he decided to go and bother Lance and his apparent guest to ask them if they wanted to, but before he could knock on the door, he heard his stepson screaming in obvious anger.

"Answer Esteban. Either you tell me who Max is or get the hell out of my house!"

That immediately caught his attention, so he tapped his ear to the door, and heard Esteban admit to having legal problems with violence.

The Mexican covered his mouth with astonishment. His first instinct was to go into the room, grab Esteban by the throat and pull him away from his stepson... But he decided to spy a little more and see what Lance decided.

"That's why I don't suit you Lance. Now do you understand?"

"That doesn't have to change this... Whatever you want to have with me. You've paid for your mistakes, and plenty of it."

"I can't."

"Wait!"

But Esteban opened the door, revealing the mexican behind it. They both opened their eyes in panic and looked at each other not knowing what to say. So Checo decided to do it.

—Boys, I... I'm really sorry. I didn't want to get into your business but I think it's best for you to leave, Esteban.

—Checo, please don't do that,- he said, taking Esteban's hand and then standing in front of him. 

—Lance... I am not sure. If your father finds out he'll kill me.

—Lance, I'm not worth it. Didn't you hear what I did?

—But that's over. You're still the nicest person I know.

—I already mistreated you once.

—That was a mistake. You also saved me remember?- Esteban was really moved, he didn't want to leave. But Sergio was still looking at him with suspicion, which Lance noticed immediately.

—Please, Checo... Do you remember what we talked about? -Sergio nodded. —Can you keep the secret? I really do care. He's important.

—Well, if... If you know what you're up to I guess that's all that matters. I'm really sorry about what happened to you Esteban. 

—It's okay.

—Your father will be late today. Is your guest staying for dinner, m'ijo…?- Lance looked at him and Esteban nodded.

—Good. Your father will be glad. He's dying to meet the boy who takes such good care of his son. See you guys later.

—I love you Checo.

The Mexican smiled and left. And Esteban lay down on the bed again, sighing with relief.

—Daniel was right.

—Of course he was,- answered Lance, lying down in front of him. Esteban cradled one of his cheeks.

—Are you sure about this?- the boy rolled his eyes.

—Are you serious?

Lance pulled his neck and kissed him surprisingly, almost without giving Esteban time to react.

—Are you convinced now? 

—No, you'll have to keep trying.

And with that, it was Esteban who now put his arms around Lance to catch his lips in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for making Max the villain I needed someone rude and him and his fight with Esteban was the first thing that came to my mind.


End file.
